I Love You Naruto-Kun
by uzumaki erika
Summary: Hyuga Hinata gadis berandalan yang menyukai senpai nya yang tampan Namikaze Naruto. Akankah Naruto menerima Hinata ?


Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang duduk nyaman di samping kekasih tampannya yang sedang fokus menyetir, mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Konoha Internasional University.

"Ahh.." pekik gadis tersebut tiba tiba

"Ada apa ??" tanya sang kekasih

"Itu eks SMA kita, kelihatan dari sini" ujar sang gadis

"Payah, mengagetkan saja. Itu kan biasa saja" ujar sang pemuda, lalu kembali fokus menyetir

"Habis aku rindu sekali Naruto-kun"

"Hahaha..." terdengar gelak tawa dari sang pemuda, yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu

"Apanya yang lucu ??" ujar gadis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aku jadi ingat dirimu yang dulu Hinata"

Flashback, 2 years ago

Hyuga Hinata, gadis 17 tahun yang badung dam urakan. Salah satu siswi bermasalah di Konoha High School. Wajahnya yang cantik dan imut tak sesuai dengan kelakuannya yang kurang ajar, tapi tak dapat di pungkiri otaknya memang cerdas. Ia memiliki teman satu geng yaitu Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dan Sabaku Temari. Diantara yang lain Temari lah yang paling dewasa dan paling mengerti Hinata, ia pun tahu mengapa sikap Hinata menjadi seperti berandalan.

"Ahh.. Di sekolah kita ini tak ada cowo yang oke" ujar Hinata

"Iya,ya .." sahut Ino membenarkan

"Tapi ada 1 orang kok" ujar Sakura

Temari tak ikut menyahuti pembicaraan ketiga sahabatnya itu, ia malah asyik mengunyah permen karetnya. Mereka sedang di hukum karena membuat bising di kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, alhasil beginilah mereka. Berdiri di koridor karena telah membuat sensei celana ketatnya marah.

"Siapa ??" ujar Hinata penasaran

"Anak kelas 3, Naruto Namikaze" seru Sakura

"Kyaaa.. kau benar forehead. Tapi senpai teladan macam dia tak akan mudah digaet anak berandalan macam kita" ujar Ino lesu

"Itu kan cuma kata orang" ujar Sakura lagi

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan, ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan Sakura pun mengikuti.

"Ehh dia datang" ujar Sakura, tapi dengan pelan kali ini

Naruto Namikaze, pemuda 18 tahun. Siswa kelas 3 yang teladan dan berprestasi, ketua klub basket pula. Wajah tampannya, surai pirangnya, dan jangan lupakan mata birunya , membuat ia menjadi idola di Konoha High School ini. Ia sangat populer, tak heran jika banyak yang menaruh hati padanya.

 _Syuutt_

Naruto berjalan santai melewati Hinata dan gengnya yang sedang di hukum, ia tak sedikit melirik hanya fokus pada buku yang ia pegang. Hinata hanya mendengus melihat Naruto.

"Cowok yang di kawal cewek, cih dasar lemah" celetuk Hinata. Jangam salahkan Hinata, Naruto memang terlihat demikian sekarang ini, ia berjalan dengan kedua sisi sampingnya diikuti oleh Shion dan Sara, fans girl nya tentu saja.

Mendengar celetukan Hinata, Sakura dan Ino pun berusaha membuat Hinata diam.

"Hi.. Hinata" ujar Sakura, ia khawatir Naruto akan marah

"Apa-apaan sih kalian ?? Lepaskan, aku hanya bicara apa adanya" ujar Hinata meronta berusaha melepaskan bekapan maut Ino

Naruto yang di katai seperti itu berhenti sejenak lalu menatap intens Hinata, tapi malah dibalas lirikan sinis oleh Hinata. Naruto pun tak terlalu menghiraukannya, ia segera berlalu diikuti Shion dan Sara.

"Menyebalkan" ujar Sara

"Siapa mereka ??" tanya Naruto

"Dia Hyuga Hinata, anak kelas 2 yang berandalan. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu hiraukan mereka" ujar Shion

"Hmm..." Naruto hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Sejujurnya ia sedikit penasaran dengan gadis yang beberapa detik lalu mencoba membuat masalah dengannya. Tapi bukan ingin balas dendam atau marah karena dikatai seperti tadi, hanya saja Naruto seperti melihat dirinya yang dulu jika melihat Hinata. Walaupun wajahnya galak, Naruto dapat melihat raut sedih yang kentara di wajah gadis itu, wajah galaknya hanya seperti topeng yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Hinata kau ini, aku kan tidak mau terkesan jelek di depan Namikaze-senpai tadi" ujar Ino kesal

"Habis, aku benci cowok lemah macam dia" ujar Hinata ketus

"Dia bukannya lemah Hinata, hanya saja banyak fans girl yang selalu mengutitnya" ujar Sakura

"Sama sajalah, sudah aku mau ke kantin saja" ujar Hinata sambil berlalu

"Ehh anak itu..." ujar Ino yang masih kesal

Temari yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan hanya menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh.

"Kapan kau akan jujur pada perasaanmu Hinata" batin Temari

 _Hallo, saya newbie disini. Semoga kalian suka fic abal dari saya. Jika saya tidak sempat mengetik disini kalian bisa membaca lanjutannya di wattpad. Pen-name saya masih sama. Jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan voment kalian_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca_

 _~see you next chapter_

 _@uzumakierika_


End file.
